<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories from the Rose Garden by Itscalledthedistrict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649497">Stories from the Rose Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict'>Itscalledthedistrict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Knight Cody, M/M, Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi, Princes &amp; Princesses, digital art included, fairytale AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Good luck finding him, Rex,</i> Cody thought to himself. <i>At least</i> my <i>prince isn't missing</i></p>
<p>Written for CodyWan Week Day 6: Fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jannah/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories from the Rose Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thank you to Em and Eryn for betaing.<br/>This was done as a collab with Jin (jinkouuart on Tumblr). She created an amazing piece that will be linked at the bottom of this fic! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey will be the first to admit that Finn and Poe's kids are great. They're smart, funny, and respectful. They don't fight and they know how to clean up after themselves. Her friends are great dads; that's evident every time she babysits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one problem is bedtime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minute she remotely </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentions </span>
  </em>
  <span>the b-word, all hell breaks loose. Damrus starts begging for one more round in his game. Shara hides in the cupboard. Leia tries to negotiate. Even Annihea, who is too young to understand a word anyone says, starts wailing. The babysitter is supposed to love bedtime; Rey can't help but detest it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight is no different. Damrus sulked as he brushed his teeth. Leia hugged her teddy and demanded a thirty minute delay. She had to drag Shara out of her hiding place. Even Beebee seemed upset with her. Beebee is never upset with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My final offer is twenty more minutes," Leia stated, holding out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or," Jannah, her co-babysitter for the evening, said, "you can get in bed now and Auntie Rey will tell you a bedtime story." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like those four words flipped a switch. The kids perked up and hurried to their bedrooms. Rey looked at Jannah, stunned. "Why did you say that?!" She whispered, "I can't tell stories for the life of me!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah shrugged and continued to rock and feed Annihea. "It always works when I have to watch them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey put her hands on her hips. "You, my love, are an excellent storyteller. I, on the other hand-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will be fine," Jannah interrupted, "if you can't think of one, use a story from your life. They're only going to be awake for half of it; no need to panic if you aren't the next Emily Dickinson." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey still frowned. "Why can't you do it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because this baby is almost asleep and there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm risking waking her up." Jannah moved the bottle to the table and shooed Rey off to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette flipped her girlfriend off before calling the kids to Damrus's bedroom. The three sat in the eldest's bed and eagerly waited for their aunt to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sat across from them and smiled awkwardly. "What story do you want to hear?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Princes!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Knights" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dancing!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shara and Leia shouted their ideas one after the other. Damrus simply shrugged. "I like flowers," he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea came to Rey's head quickly. "Okay, here goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really doesn't surprise Cody to learn the prince is missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was frantically preparing for that night's dance. Soon, dignitaries were arriving from all over to meet the king to be. In a few short months, Prince Anakin would formally take his late father's place as monarch of their young country. Cody wasn't concerned: he'd seen the young man grow into a fearless and noble ruler. He didn't have the most conventional way of doing things, but Cody had to admit his methods were effective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most agreed that Anakin would settle down and conform to tradition once he was married. Cody thought that was ludicrous; marriage wouldn't change Anakin's foundation. Regardless, a dance was being held with the secondary hope of finding a spouse for the future king. The young man must have hated the idea as much as Cody if he'd been missing since dusk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck finding him, Rex,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cody thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least </span>
  </em>
  <span>my</span>
  <em>
    <span> prince isn't missing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked the cobblestone path to a small, secluded place in the Queen's Garden. The sun wouldn't be up for another hour, but the humidity was already uncomfortable. He hated being outside in his formal wear. The armour encasing his legs and right arm made him sweat. The straps on his shoulders made certain movements difficult. The white uniform underneath was thick and stiff. His sword was positioned in an unfamiliar way. Cody understood that it protected and looked better than his usual outfit, but the dance wasn’t for hours! Did he have to wear it now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would only endure this discomfort for one person. That person was currently sitting on a bench and rereading the same book for the fifth time. Cody would never understand why- he already knew all the words by heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was sent to retrieve him for some final inspection, but he couldn't help but take a moment to admire the prince's beauty. The long cape was swept into his lap, creating a pillow for his book. The golden shoulder plates and buttons glistened under the lamp light. The tailor must have modified the suit recently; Cody didn’t recall ever seeing the golden accents on his right leg and left sleeve. He also couldn’t help his slight jealousy: the prince’s outfit looked much more comfortable than his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you stand there any longer the birds will mistake you as stone", the prince said, interrupting Cody's thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled slightly. "I was allowing you to finish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, yes," Obi-Wan turned the page of his book, "and I am oblivious to the fact Anakin is currently with the Queen of Naboo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well…" Cody cleared his throat. "The Duke has requested your presence in the ballroom. He would like your opinion on some things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Obi-Wan met his gaze, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes. "It is a shame I cannot be found, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir, it is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a smile before Obi-Wan stood. He put his book in the bench's hidden compartment. How the prince managed to find these hidden places, Cody would never find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at the Knight and smiled. "Would you care to escort me around the garden before I must see the Duke?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody offered his arm. "It would be an honor, Your Highness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took his arm and they began their stroll. It was easy to get lost while surrounded by the beauteous flowers. The path diverged into three different sections: one leading to the castle, one to the stable and the last to the gates. Cody didn't need direction before heading down the path to the gates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The roses are breathtaking this year," Obi-Wan said, breaking their silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of speaking his thoughts, Cody nodded. "Hevy has been working with Ninety-Nine to ensure the garden is ready for the summer. My suspicion is that he wants to show up the Alderanian gardeners."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled. "I will never understand their competition." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a thing between brothers. Cutup did well for King Bail's wedding; Hevy wants to do better for the prince's coronation." Cody replied with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan put a hand on his own and stopped in the centre of the path. "Do you think he's ready?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sure Hevy is. Ninety-Nine is a great teacher." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. "I have no doubt in that. I meant do you think Anakin is ready? He's still so…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Headstrong?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Young. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At his age all I had to do was smile and nod. He is going to be running a country." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did a little more than smile and nod, Your Highness." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody recalled the prince’s marriage with the late Queen of Mandalore. Prince Obi-Wan had just turned seventeen. He proclaimed the union would unite their two countries for years to come. Cody, a teen himself, couldn’t help but feel bad for the elder. For years, it appeared the prince was stuck in a marriage of convenience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, he learned this was only partially the case. Yes, the marriage was arranged, but Obi-Wan had quickly fallen in love with the Queen. Years later, the couple had a son. Soon after the prince’s birth, King Qui-Gon passed away. Obi-Wan was forced to return to his home country to take over Anakin’s teachings and the role of acting monarch. For Mandalore to maintain its political position, it was agreed the best course of action was to dissolve Prince Obi-Wan and Queen Satine’s union. This was all before the prince had turned twenty-five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, no, Obi-Wan did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>just "smile and nod" when he was the age of the young prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan continued, "I had years of learning under Father before I was expected to lead, not to mention what I’d learned from Satine. Anakin-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anakin has known his duty since he was born," Cody interrupted. "He has watched and learned as you acted in the role he was born to take. You fail to give him enough credit, Your Highness. Anakin will be a fearless and noble ruler, just as you taught him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no secret Obi-Wan was treated unjustly by the former king. As the child of a non-traditional union, Obi-Wan held no place in line for the throne. Qui-Gon still educated him, but all his attention turned to Anakin when he was born. The younger son was the first born to the King and Queen. The throne was his right, not Obi-Wan’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Qui-Gon passed away, it was agreed that Obi-Wan would temporarily act as monarch. He was to educate his younger brother so one day, when he turned twenty-three, he may take the throne. Several protested this arrangement, arguing that a bastard should have no such power. By the time anyone cared to listen, Obi-Wan's reign was coming to an end. Now their attention is on the king-to-be and his courtship status. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you do not want to be king," Cody said softly. "But even the moonlight doesn't hide your worry. What is bothering you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Many things keep me up at night, my dear. You'll have to be more specific." Cody simply tilted his head and waited until the prince sighed. "I know he is ready, but I still feel Anakin is too young for such responsibility. I fear that his and the Queen from Naboo's courtship will be denied. I worry that my son resents me for leaving when I had no choice. I fear…" He looked to the ground for a moment. "I fear that once Anakin ascends to the throne, he will no longer need me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody gently tilted the prince's head to meet his gaze. "There is no doubt in my mind that he will always need you. You are his brother, his mentor, his beloved friend. He may not need an advisor anymore, but he will always need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan put a hand over the knight's own. "What would I do without you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not have a knight to cover your sorry arse." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. He waited a moment more before speaking again. "I've been thinking of moving upstate." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody recoiled slightly in surprise. "Oh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, once Anakin is crowned and married to Padmé. Nowhere too far: just somewhere to get away from the politics and so-called royal life." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Cody tried not to let his hope build. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I may invite Krokie to stay. It depends how he'd get along with my fiancé, however." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fiancé?" This is the first time he'd heard the word out of the other's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After the coronation I will have no ties to the throne. I will be able to marry whomever I want." Obi-wan smiled cheekily. "Perhaps you've met him; he is in the guard, after all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are thousands of men in the guard. You must be more specific." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, this knight is loyal. He is always two steps behind me. Regardless of my rankings and status, he has never feared to speak his mind." Obi-Wan took a step closer. "He is also quite charming. Handsome too, if I say so myself, especially in his formal wear." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody grimaced. He'd almost forgotten about the uncomfortable garments. "He'd only wear them for you, Sir." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon he may never have to dawn them again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Cody admitted, tired of the banter that kept them apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan kissed his cheek and pulled him close. "And I you, cyare." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, dignitaries would be arriving, Rex would arrive with the upset prince, and someone would pull Obi-Wan away for one reason or another. Cody tried to forget about that; right now it was just him, his beloved, and the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey broke out of her story-telling trance and smiled. "The end!" She said gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three children were fast asleep. Rey looked to the door frame and frowned when Jannah laughed. "How long have they been out?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah shrugged. "Leia fell as soon as you said the first sentence, Shara followed after Cody found the prince and Damrus was out not too long ago." Rey sighed before getting up and gathering Shara in her arms. Jannah came in and followed suit with Leia. "You did well," she continued, "I quite enjoyed your story." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that wasn't a story," Rey called as she exited the room. "That was simply the beginnings of my grandfather and his husband." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had taken some creative liberties, but Jannah didn't need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://jinkouuart.tumblr.com/post/625256678447775744/codywan-week-day-6-fantasy-codywanweek-heres">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://jinkouuart.tumblr.com/post/625256678447775744/codywan-week-day-6-fantasy-codywanweek-heres">Go support Jin and her amazing artwork!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>